Star Trek: Aria and Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a young Starfleet officer who just got a transfer to DS9.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Deep Space 9 and Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Aria and Hanna are 26 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Star Trek: Aria and Hanna**

**It's the year 2405. Ensign Aria Montgomery step off a shuttlecraft at Deep Space 9. Aria has just got a transfer to DS9 from the USS Cleopatra. Aria is a junior security officer.**

"Miss Montgomery, right? I'm Captain Lester H. Barnaby II and it's my pleasure to welcome you to Deep Space 9." says a tall Starfleet captain with a smile.

"What happened to Captain Sisko?" says Aria confused.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that. Orders from Admiral Janeway." says Captain Barnaby.

"Okey, sorry, sir!" says Aria with a military tone.

"I understand you know a member of my crew, miss Montgomery..." says Captain Barnaby.

"I sure do!" says Aria with a small laugh. "Her name's Ensign Hanna Marin...and there she is!"

Hanna Marin come walking down the hallway.

"Hi, Aria! So good to see you. I was soo happy when I was told that you'd been assigned to DS9." says Hanna with a smile.

"Hi, Hanna! I'm really happy to be here." says Aria as she give her friend a hug.

As Aria, Hanna and Captain Barnaby walk along the hallway towards Aria's new quarters a door suddenly open and out step an asian man, who is a commander, since he has three gold pips on his uniform.

"Commander Kim." Captain Barnaby simply says.

"Kim? Harry Kim, from the starship Voyager?" says Aria surprised.

"Yes, the one and only." says Commander Kim with a friendly smirk. "You've heard about me?"

"Of course! You are famous. Just like the rest of Voyager's crew." says Aria. "I've seen your portrait at Starfleet Headquarters a thousand times."

"Oh, really? Nice to meet you, miss...?" says Commander Kim.

"Montgomery, sir. Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Okey, nice to meet you, miss Montgomery." says Commander Kim with a calm friendly tone.

"Do you work here too, sir?" says Aria.

"No, I'm just here for a few days while the USS Fuji get some well needed repairs." says Commander Kim.

Aria and Hanna head for Aria's quarters, while Captain Barnaby stay behind to talk to Commander Kim.

"It's gonna be so fun to work together, Aria!" says Hanna with a girly cheerful voice.

"Very true, Hanna Marin! It has been so empty in my life without my best friend." says Aria with a smile. "Now that I get to work side by side with you my life has value once more."

"Hi, miss Marin!" says a commander as he meet Aria and Hanna.

"Hi, Reg!" says Hanna.

"Who is this?" says Aria.

"This is Reginald Barclay, former officer of the Pathfinder Project, now a teacher at the Academy." says Hanna.

"Hanna, who's your friend?" says Reg.

"I'm Ensign Aria Montgomery, sir." says Aria. "Hanna and I are best friends since kindergarten."

"Yeah, we're totally 100% BFF, me and Aria!" says Hanna with a smile.

Soon Aria and Hanna get to Aria's new quarters.

"Open door, security access code Montgomery 27591 Alpha Zumba." says Aria in a clear tone.

The door opens. "Security code is okey. Aria Montgomery, welcome." says the computer's voice.

Aria and Hanna enter the room.

"Wow, my stuff is here!" says Aria when she see seven cargo-boxes waiting for her.

"Of course, Aria. I brought it here for you." says Hanna.

"Thanks!" says Aria.

"No problem, you're my BFF, Aria!" says Hanna.

"I know!" says Aria.

"So, how's Ezra doin'...?" says Hanna.

"Oh, he's fine. He's the first officer of the USS Kentucky Star now." says Aria.

"I gotta go now. Toilet-break. See you at the staff-briefing later. 1400 hours. Don't be late." says Hanna as she leave.

"See you later!" says Aria.

Later at the security department's staff-briefing.

"Everyone, today we have a new officer with us. Ensign Aria Montgomery." says Commander Luke Romero, the chief of security at DS9. "Miss Montgomery, please come up here."

Aria get up from her seat and walk up to join Commander Romero at the podium.

"I'm happy to be here. Also I look forward to get back to work." says Aria with a smile.

"Miss Montgomery has served as a security officer aboard the USS Cleopatra and is a skilled sniper, havin' trained with the Firefox Squad in the Argolius Sector and she was given the Victorian Cross for outstanding performance on the battlefield last year." says Commander Romero.

"Sir, please...do we have to tell them my entire service-record?" says Aria in a girly tone as she begin to blush.

"Anyway..." says Commander Romero. "I'm really happy to have such a skilled young officer on my team. She may seem like a sweet young woman, but don't let her size trick you, cuz she's totally badass. Be nice to her people!"

Aria return to her seat.

"Today we'll do tactical-training on the holodeck. You're gonna be working in teams. Mr Olsen, you're in command of team Ares. Mr Yamato, you're in command of team Zodiac. Miss Montgomery, you're in command of team Olympia." says Commander Romero.

"Me?" says Aria surprised.

"Yes, ensign. I wanna see some of your skills myself. See what you're capable of." says Commander Romero.

"Aye, sir!" says Aria.

"Good." says Commander Romero.

"Sir, can I have Hanna...eh, I mean Ensign Marin on my team?" says Aria.

"Yes, ensign." says Commander Romero.

A few minutes later in the weapons-room.

"Here, take this one!" says Hanna as she hand Aria a phaser-rifle.

"Thanks!" says Aria.

Hanna grab a phaser-rifle for herself.

The two women walk to holodeck 3.

"Computer, activate training-simulation Gamma Helios 375." says Aria as she and Hanna enter the holodeck.

The holodeck transform into a dark forest.

"Team, stealth-tactics! Keep your eyes open and your weapons ready. If you see an enemy, don't ask questions, just fire." says Aria. "Let's go!"

At the same time in a room where you can see what's going on in the holodecks.

Commander Romero watch the screen that show holodeck 3.

"She's already starting to gather the team around her. I knew I did the right thing when I made Aria a team-leader." says Commander Romero to himself.

In holodeck 3.

"Over there!" screams Aria in a hard clear tone as she see a few holo-Romulans behind some trees. "Fire!"

Aria, Hanna and the rest of the team fire their weapons.

"Don't wait for more of 'em to find us. Come on, this way, guys." says Aria.

In the room where you can see what's going on in the holodecks.

"Aria and her team took care of the first enemies very easy. Perfect! Exactly what I want to see." says Commander Romero.

In holodeck 3.

"More Romulans. Don't let them cross the river. Defense-pattern Kirk Zeta 3." says Aria.

"Aria, there's too many of them!" says Hanna.

"No, it's not! Switch to rapid-fire, setting 7." says Aria.

"Ensign Montgomery, Nelson's down." says a dark male crewman.

"Beam him out of here." says Aria.

"Ensign Montgomery! Jackson and O'Malley's down." says a female crewman.

"Beam them out!" says Aria. "The Romulans are using some sort of special tactics, trying to make us think that they are gonna give up. Don't let them trick you. Rapid-fire."

Aria run a little closer to the river, while she fire rapid bolts towards the enemy, easy killing ten holo-Romulans.

"Hanna, back me up. I'm gonna try to get to the Romulan leader." says Aria.

"I got your back, girl." says Hanna as she fire rapid bolts towards the Romulans.

In the room where you can see what's happening in the holodecks.

"Aria, is really good. She's gonna take out the leader and by doin' so cause confusion among the Romulans. Not bad..." says Commander Romero with a small smile.

In holodeck 3.

"Say goodbye, Romulan fuck-face!" says Aria in a hard strong tone as she fire a bolt right into the chest of the Romulan leader, killing him.

Hanna run forward, the rest of the team behind her. They fire rapid bolts towards the Romulans.

Soon the Romulans are dead.

"The enemy has been destroyed. Well done. End of simulation." says the computer's voice.

"Great job, team!" says Aria as the forest transform back into the holodeck.

A few minutes later in Commander Romero's office.

"Well done, miss Montgomery. Your strategy to kill the leader of the enemy to gain the advantage was perfect. That was awesome." says Commander Romero.

"Thanks, sir." says Aria. "I knew that if I killed their leader, the Romulans would no longer feel team-spirit and that could give me and my team the boost we needed to win."

"Perfect strategy, miss Montgomery. You're really skilled." says Commander Romero.

**The End.**


End file.
